MegaPrime Project
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Optimus Prime and Megatron are having their project instead telling a story of them if they're a couple of school students. And if Megatron is a girl in Optimus Prime's sight..
1. Beginner of the Project

**MegaPrime Project  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**This story is my own mega story because this is a special story that I'm really like to write on, but I need much time to solve it. Thus, this story is based from one incident in my school when I was 14. One more thing, if you're Megatron/Optimus Prime fan also their fanatic author and you love this story, please leave me a review and I want to be your protégé. I hope you love them.**

**This story is has two scene and it happen in a row, one by one.  
Scene 1: Megatron and Optimus Prime are doing their 'project'.  
_Scene 2: Megatron and Optimus Prime, TFA human. Both of them are a couple of students in high school._**

**Warning: Mature content, some sensual sentences, mild violence, explicit language.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

* * *

At the Decepticon base, Optimus Prime is walking along the dark tunnel as he is in order by Megatron, he looks shocked and that's lots of question playing in his hard drive, why does Megatron is calling him? Maybe there's something that he want from him but what? After a few minutes he is walking without any direction, he finally meet Megatron, he is sitting on his bed, waiting of his lover..  
"Why do you calling me, Megatron?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Cause I want to meet you..come to me.." said Megatron, make one hand signal to call him thus the Autobot leader is walking closer to Megatron. Then, one loveable kiss is given.  
"Actually, you want of what?"  
"Nothing else unless your affection to me..that's all," The Decepticon tyrant is stroking his headplate softly.  
"Okay, you want my affection, right..". "But why do you sounds like..a girl?"  
That sentences makes Megatron laughing. "My voice like a girl? Can you repeat it again?"  
"You're sounds like a girl, Megatron.."  
And then, Optimus Prime is walking away from him while Megatron is get his sensual move to attract him. He wake up from that bed and trying to flirt his mate..his chestplate his hitting on his mate's back, while his hands is holding on his headplate and moving down to his shoulders..and then, his hands are moving down to his body and makes the Autobot leader stops that action, refuses that touch.  
"Why do you want to touch me, Megatron?" scolded Optimus Prime, refusing every his touch that creeping on him.  
"You know what? You're very sweet-bot, Optimus..Why not you let me to get a contact with you.." Then, Megatron is hugging him and trying to comfort him with every touch and kiss that he give.  
"Wait the minute! If you want to touch me, why do you look like a girl.."  
"If you want to know more, just wait and see.."  
Then, Optimus Prime is walking away from the Decepticon tyrant and finally, he is falling down on the bed and Megatron is become closer with him, he see that his lover is laying on that bed and he is above of the Autobot leader become very excited of him.  
"Now, you're very impatient to taste me.." said Optimus Prime, creeping his hands and starts placing both of them between his neck and shoulder lightly and both of them are become closer and their lips are meet as they're want their affection from their partner. Then, Megatron is placing his finger to his lips and licking it passionately.  
"I'm become a girl because I know that you're in love with that human child, do you?" asked Megatron.  
"Yeah..you're right.. and you mentioned of..Sari..is that true?"  
"Not that..but your friends..and everyone that loves you…why are they loves you over me?"  
"Because you're too cruel to them, that's all,"  
"What?" Megatron is pressing his chestplate hardly, he is mad now.  
"Is that wrong what does I said?" Optimus Prime is in breathless, due of that pressure.  
"If they're hate me, at least must be someone must like me.."  
"But I'm not involved of that,"  
"But I've feel something.."  
"Something like what?"  
"You're actually love me, do you?"  
Optimus Prime mutes for a while, then he is kissing his lips softly. "I'm claim, I like you.."  
Then, Megatron is feel comfort of his admittance, looking over his mate's beautiful body, moving his hand up and down to it to find after some target spot as long as he want to hear some cute voice from him. And finally..  
"Hey, Megatron..you're..v-very..hot..ah..I like it.." Optimus Prime enjoying of his action now.  
"Thanks for that, Optimus.." whispered Megatron passionately, right at his audio case, then he licking it slowly, makes his mate tickles of that. When both of them have say their partner's name, the Decepticon tyrant is begging for the entrance to his lover..at the first appeal, the Autobot leader refusing it, shooking his head slowly..he begging it once again, and the result is the same.. and then he decides harshly biting his lips as he is very frusted of his lover for not welcoming him. Now, the Autobot leader is opening his mouth immediately thus the Decepticon tyrant is very excited of him thus he passionately inserting his glossa into his mouth and exploring every inch of him..now his lover is engrossed once again. After they're broking it..  
"What are the tasty are you, Megatron.." said Optimus Prime, following with some cute voice.  
"Me too..Can you keep it more for me?" asked Megatron, stroking his cheek softly..and squeezing it.  
"Allright..ah..I..can..keep..it.."  
"You're understand at last.."  
And then, both of them are moving their hand to their lover's body and touching it until they're finding the sesitive circuit that makes them taken to another love-fantasy..they're calling their lover's name and Megatron is hitting against his lover and their lips are meet once again, locking it and get their repeatable kisses every minute.  
"Megatron, I think..you have one thing that you..want to tell me.." said Optimus Prime while he is enjoying of him.  
"Yeah..I have one thing that I want to tell you.." said Megatron, then he mutes.  
"Why do you mute? You don't want to tell me? Maybe that's your secret.."  
"This is not my secret, Prime..". "This is what am I thinking for.."  
"You thinking of what? Me?"  
"Your word that I'm like a girl.."  
That sentences makes Optimus Prime laughing.  
"Don't make a joke, Megatron. You're really like a girl now.."  
After that, the Autobot leader is placing his hand to his lover's chestplate and moving it on the circle, makes Megatron groaning with his 'girl-voice'.  
"You think..ah.. I'm kidding, Optimus..I..need to..tell you.."  
"Allright..tell me what do you think now.."  
Optimus Prime is waking up slowly and gives him a kiss, then Megatron is hugging him and pushing him down to the bed harshly and..

**_***MEGAPRIME PROJECT STARTS***_**

**_Hour 1545, behind one shop-house..  
(Remember, this story is happen in Detroit)  
There are four guys are hitting one another human, punching and kicking him hardly until that guy is bleeding and broken his ribs. After their fight are over, that human is laying down to the road, looking after that three guys weakily.  
"Please..don't hitting me..That's hurts.." said that human.  
Then, the first Decepticon, the Form 4 student guy, he is Blitzwing, take him up and both of them are meet their eyes together.  
"Litzen here, boy! Ze don't vant to make a fuzz vith you but you need to pay uz the tribute to our leader,"  
"But today I don't have any money, I've used it for buying a book.."  
The second Decepticon is walking closer to him, the Form 4 student guy, he is Lugnut punching him once again. Some blood is flowing out from his mouth and nose slowly.  
"Don't be too rude here. This area is belonging to our Megatron! So, give us a tribute!"  
"How much I need to tell you, I don't have much money.."  
Then, another two Decepticon are beating him once again harshly, one is Form 5 student guy, he is Starscream while the second one is Form 4 student guy, he is Shockwave, take his wallet from him and checking after some money, that human just looking after them, cannot do anything. Then, Shockwave is finding some money in his wallet and keep it in his pocket also throwing the wallet to its owner. They're laughing together when Starscream is beating him again, and this time that human become weaker like a pudding and he is fainted in front of them.  
"What the shit of him! He had 3 notes only!" said Starscream.  
"At least, Megatron is proud of us.." said Lugnut.  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! Can you let zomeone to take after our area now?" said Blitzwing, random.  
"If Megatron knowz that ve're not do our vork, ve're dead!" said him again, hothead.  
"Shh! Megatron is coming!" said Shockwave.  
Then, there is one Form 5 student girl, wearing a pinafore, has a short hair, she is..Megatron..!  
"Oh..our Master is want to give more task to us.." said Lugnut.  
"So, where's any tribute from any students there?" asked Megatron.  
"We just got 3 notes only from one guy. He said, he need to buy a book," said Starscream.  
Megatron is take that notes from Starscream harshly, throwing down to the ground and stepping it. They're shocked.  
"Iz that vrong ve got 3 notez?" asked Blitzwing, icy.  
"You're such a bastard Decepticon! You know that we have got more than 100 notes a day, why are we got 3 notes today?" scolded Megatron.  
"Maybe they're reported to any dicipline teacher.." said Shockwave.  
"That's too much..too much.. we need to find any students who did it. We need to finish them until they're like a cookie crumbles!" Then, she picking that notes and make it tidy and gives it to Starscream.  
"Buy one box of cigarrette with this money,"  
"That's okay, Megatron. I've more," said Starscream, take out one box of cigarrette and Megatron pulling one of it while Lugnut is take out the lighter to ease her to smoke.  
Megatron is holding that cigarrette, smoking it and releasing the smoke, feels upset of the surrounding.  
"Anyone want to tell me that we need some fucking students now?"  
Then, there are two students are riding one motorcycle toward the scene. One is a Form 3 student girl, she is Blackarachnia, second is a Form 3 guy, he is Soundwave.  
"Hey, look at them. Maybe they're interested of us.." said Megatron.  
Then, Blackarachnia is walking toward Blitzwing, hugging and kissing each other while Starscream take out his handphone and capturing it, like take a camera and then, he send each of that picture to each of another handphone. Meanwhile, Soundwave is take out his music player and playing every songs in it and they're get their enjoyness in every song.  
"Now, this student has proving her loyalness to us.. from now, two of you will be this member," said Megatron.  
"Really? I'm just interested of this just of Blitzwing..what the cute are you.." said Blackarachnia, stroking his hair while Blitzwing is giving her a kiss, then she is laying down to the seat of that motorcycle while her lover is above of her, touching their partner each other, in front of the others.  
"Starscream, give me your handphone!" said Megatron.  
"For what?" asked Starscream.  
"Just follow me!" She take it from him and recording that scene. They're see both of them are hugging and kissing each other, then locking it for a minute, that camera-phone is focusing to their kiss. After they're broking it, Blitzwing is waking up and looking over Blackarachnia's body, then he touching it up and down to her body and kissing it, that makes her throwing out her sensual voice loudly, then his hand is rubbing her thigh and stroking underneath her pinafore dress to get after her intimate area, then he lifting it up, exposing her thighs and her black panties thus Blitzwing with random face feels excited.  
"VOVOVO! Vhat the zweet are you, Itcy Bitchy Girlfriend.." said him, random. Then, he changing into icy face, take off her panties for a half, then he unzipping his trousers and inserting his metal rod into hers and hitting any spots that makes her excited in their fantasy, moaning passionately. It takes 4 minutes for recording that movie clip. After that performance is over, both of them are wake up while Megatron is keep smoking and watching after that 'performances' in that handphone, Starscream is whispering something.  
"Megatron ,actually I have lots of homework to do at home. Can I go now?" asked him.  
"Allright, you can go now.." said Megatron.  
Then, Starscream is get after his school bag and lefting them there with his motorcycle.. but wait the minute! Starscream is not go home, but he had hiding himself at one another hidden place, calling someone. A few moments later, there is one 17-year-old guy, he had not studying anymore as he works as drug dealer, bringing his black backpack..contains of drugs, looking after surrounding before he giving one packet of drug to Starscream and they're exchange their good together. Oh, yeah! That drug dealer is Swindle.  
"Hey, Swindle! Why this thing is not tasty as I've taste before?" asked Starscream.  
"Actually, this is a cheapest one. If you want the tasty one, get this.." said Swindle, take out one packet of drugs from his bag and showing to him. "But it costs USD55000,"  
"What? Are you want to kill me?"  
"But this is a good-quality one,"  
"Allright.. can I buy it in credit?"  
"You crazy man! You think I'm of what?"  
"Allright..it's cancelled.."  
"But you can get 40 percent discount as you're my loyal customer,"  
"Okay,.."  
And then, there are six students are walking to him.  
"Now, my cousins are come here.." said Starscream, welcoming his cousins.  
Starscream has six cousins. All of them are in Form 5 student. There are Skywarp(coward Starscream), Thundercracker (arrogant Starscream), Ramjet (liar Starscream), Sunstorm (sycophant Starscream), Dirge(greedy Starscream) and Slipstream (female Starscream).  
"Hey, Starscream, are they your cousins?" asked Swindle.  
"Yeah..not just cousins, they're twins!" said Starscream.  
"Hey, what are you trying for? Is that too risky?" said Skywarp.  
"If you think it's risky, don't too close with it! Get lost!" said Thundercracker.  
"Yeah,, what the big shame!" said Slipstream.  
"Come on, cousins. Are you want to taste this thing?" asked Starscream, showing some drugs to them.  
"Yuck! I hate it!" said Ramjet, actually he like to taste drugs.  
"This drug is very tasty! I want one," said Sunstorm.  
"But I want all of them!" said Dirge.  
Then, Swindle is inserting that drug in his bag and lefting Starscream and his cousins. All of them are enjoying of their party.  
Back to the previous scene,  
Megatron is feel bored of her situation.  
"Why do you feel like that, Master? You have a trouble?" asked Lugnut.  
"Nothing that you worried for. Everything is okay," said Megatron, take her bag and lefting them.  
That makes others are feel strange.  
"Why does Megatron want to return home early?" asked Shockwave.  
"Maybe zhe had another boyfriend out there!" said Blitzwing, random.  
'Don't saying of your own mouth! We know that Megatron still not have a boyfriend," said Soundwave.  
"You're a piece of zlag! Actually, you're need to be accused of that!" said Blitzwing, hothead.  
"Hey! Calm down, guys. Don't fighting!" said Blackarachnia, trying to finish their fight.  
They're muted for a while._**

**_Meanwhile, Megatron is arrive at her home, she live in one bungalow at one place in Detroit city. She is walking harshly into her room, throwing her bag into her bed and laying down on it. She is releasing her breath as she is tired and looking after surrounding, her room is painted black and white in colour, has a closet, bed, study table, computer table, and everything that related of the bedroom. She grab her handphone beside her bed, playing of the movie clip (as I mentioned). When she is watching it, she is feel want to do that as that movie clip it is but..Megatron don't have a boyfriend to do that with her together thus she is hoping of having a boyfriend one day. After she watching that movie clip, she is remembering of that scenes, she take off her pinafore, her shirt also her bra, then broading her legs and take off her panties thus she inserting her finger into her intimate area, trying to find any target spot with it..then she is groaning softly, think of that trick is working, then she decide to insert one more finger into it and Megatron is excited again. She moving her another hand to get her camera-phone and capturing the picture of herself and keep in it also the pictures of her body and the movie clip of herself. After she feel in passion, she closing her eyes and take a nap.  
She hope of having a boyfriend…_**

**_*** MEGAPRIME PROJECT ENDED***_**

"That's all, Megatron?" asked Optimus Prime, when he noticing his lover is kissing her neck and licking it.  
"Not yet, Optimus..I have more story that I tell you," whispered Megatron, moving his hand into his thigh and make him more throwing his voice and calling his name.  
"M-Megatron..Tell…me..what…I…am..to..be.."  
"Okay, Optimus..I'll tell you who you are in my story…"  
Then, Megatron is placing his head on his chestplate and rubbing it softly. Now, Optimus Prime is key up again…

**A/N: What does Megatron think of Optimus Prime in his story? Get ready for the next chapter.  
Reviews are welcomed for the next reference. Okay, who want to be my mentor for this pairing?**


	2. New student is Optimus Prime!

Then, Megatron is placing his head on his chestplate and rubbing it softly. Now, Optimus Prime is key up again…

"Tell me more of that story, Megatron. What am I be in your story.."  
"I'll tell you..in one condition,"  
"Just tell me of the condition.."  
"Can I kiss your sweet lips here, Optimus?" Megatron is placing his finger to his lips..and his mate willing him to do that.  
Both of them are kissing each other and hitting their partner's lips together.

**_*** MEGAPRIME PROJECT STARTS***_**

**_At one secondary school in Detroit city…  
There are three prefects which they're wearing of school uniform in blue in colour, they're Sentinel Prime, Jazz and Blurr are checking after every students when they're walking in the school before the school session is start.  
"Come on! Come on! You're an useless dusts! Weak human!" said Sentinel Prime, scolding some students that come to school lately.  
"Crazy! You have a colourful hair. Can I whip myself for this, you dig?" asked Jazz, looking after one student that colouring her hair.  
"Hey, Jazz! We're prefects, okay? We need to focus for our duty!"  
"I know that, Sentinel. But I like those styles of them, you dig?"  
"Huh.. fucks of sucks!"  
"Whydotheyarestillnotcomeyet?" said Blurr.  
"Huh.. what do you think of shits of stuffs?"  
Meanwhile, Megatron and her Decepticons are discussing something under the tree in front of their school they're studying.  
"Listen here, Decepticons! After the school session finish, we need a new area to collect more tributes from other students, maybe we take over a shop-building in front of our school," said Megatron.  
"But they're can know who we are," said Shockwave.  
"No, Shockwave. That building is empty, no shops are opened regularly. And behind of that shop is one housing area, there are lots of students from there studying in this school, do you?"  
"I'm agree of that! Ve need to go there now!" said Blitzwing, random.  
"I said, after school session finish,"  
Meanwhile, Starscream and his cousins are get their 'garage' behind one shop beside the school, taking drugs.  
"Take it more! Take it! We can't get sleepy during teacher is teaching," said Starscream.  
"But we can get sick, right?" said Skywarp.  
"Why are you say like that? If you want to get sick, just say it! If you want well, just say it!" said Thundercracker, forcing Skywarp to inject his hand for taking drugs.  
Slipstream is swallowing the heroine and let Sunstorm moving closer, telling her of beauty of herself thus he starts to touch her and kissing her neck passionately, in their influnce of drugs. Then, Starscream inviting Ramjet to take more drugs, but he refuse it, actually Ramjet wants it thus Dirge take all of them!  
And then, he realises something.  
"Oh, no! I need to get after the meeting!" said Starscream, shocked, lefting them and rushing toward his friends.  
"Look, who is coming," said Lugnut.  
"Why are you come late today, Starscream?" asked Megatron.  
"I'm sorry to say this, Megatron. But I've missed one bus when I've picked it thus I need to walk by foot for this," said Starscream.  
"Okay, I'll accept this excuses, but next time, don't come late again,"  
"I'll promise of that, Megatron….You're such a fool! You've entering in my first stage of this trap.."  
"Okay, Decepticons! We need to enter to schoolgate now!" said Megatron, walking into the school following by Starscream, Blitzwing, Lugnut, and Shockwave. Then, Sentinel Prime is examinating after them and..they're released.  
"That's nothing wrong with them, but I feel that Megatron had trying to do something," said Sentinel Prime.  
"But she is look cool today. I mean, solid," said Jazz.  
"Look cool? Huh! Cool is killer! She can do anything for her importance!"  
Then, the school alarm is ringing. The three of them are walking into the school.  
"Lookattheretherearemorestudentsarelatetocometoschooltoday," said Blurr.  
"Hey, you're speedy fools! I don't understand what do you say!" scolded Sentinel Prime.  
"Look at there, Sentinel. That students there. That's not cool," said Jazz.  
"Hmm..coming in late.."  
That Starscream's cousins are rushing into the school, unfortunately, Sentinel Prime blocking them.  
"Wait! Wait! Wait! You useless humans! Stinky of rubbish! Why are you late today? You have facing the dicipline action after this!" said Sentinel Prime.  
"Oh, mean! We'll be in dicipline room after this?" said Skywarp.  
"Hey, listen here! You're just a prefects here while we're together to.." said Thundercracker, pushing that prefect and scolding him.  
"Hey! You've ignoring against the prefects! That's one offence!" scolded Sentinel Prime, then Jazz and Blurr stopping them.  
"We need to discuss of this at dicipline room, Sentinel. We need to get them there!" said Jazz.  
"But I want to go toilet for a while," said Ramjet, actually he wants to run away.  
"No excuses now, garbages! All of you are need to go to dicipline room. NOW!" scolded Sentinel Prime, get them in that room for further action._**

* * *

**_Hour 0900, Class of Form 4,  
At that class, there are more than 10 students are get their own activities while the teachers are not in duty. In that class, Blitzwing is making a fuss with any students there while Lugnut and Shockwave are teasing other students too. That makes Prowl is cannot take that for a long time, thus he walking to the window, looking those landscapes out there. Then, Sentinel Prime and Jazz are walking into the class, warning them to keep quiet but..that's useless.  
Until there is one teacher is walking into the class, all of students are standing at their place and getting their seat.  
"Class, today before we starting our learning session, we have one new student,"  
"New ztudent? Iz zhe iz coming?" said Blitzwing, random.  
"No, he is a guy,"  
"Ohh..zhit!" said him, hothead.  
"Does that guy is an ordinary student?" asked Lugnut.  
"Why are you asking that question, Lugnut?". "Allright, you can come in,"  
And then, there is one new student, a guy, he looks very handsome and smart. He is..Optimus Prime.  
"Good morning, friends! My name is Optimus Prime. But you can call me Optimus. Nice to meet you,"  
"Allright, Optimus. Your seat is…beside Prowl,"  
"Thanks," Then, Optimus Prime is walking into his seat, beside Prowl. And then, there is one ball-paper is thrown from behind. When he turning his head backward, Blitzwing just sounding like a whistel.  
"Just ignore him, Optimus. He had a mental disorder," said Prowl. Next, Optimus Prime is sitting down on his seat.  
"Hey, pal. Nice seat here,"  
"Just a little. There are lots of naughty students here. And you're look nice today,"  
"Thanks, pal. What's your name?"  
"Prowl. Nice to meet you, Optimus,"  
"That's okay, but you can call me Prime,"  
"What? You've told us that we can call you Optimus?"  
"Prime is my name for my new bestfriend like you,"  
"Oh..I see.."  
Then, the teacher says, "Okay, class. Let's continue our subject.." Then, the learning session is starts._**

**_At the same time, in Form 5 class..  
While the teacher is writing something in whiteboard, Megatron is looking out the window, drawing something on her textbook as she is thinking of her next plan after the school session is finish and Starscream is waiting for his cousins. Ratchet is writing some important notes in his notebook.  
And then, Starscream's cousins are walking into the class.  
"Hey, clones! Stand up there!" The teacher is asking them for standing up at the corner of that class.  
"Why are you coming late?"  
"Actually..actually.." said Skywarp.  
"Actually we're wake up in late!" said Ramjet.  
"Hey? All of you are waking up in late?" The teacher shocked.  
That sentences makes Starscream slapping his head.  
"Because you're come in late, all of you must be canned!" scolded the teacher.  
"What? Am I be canned too?" asked Slipstream.  
"If you're a girl, it doesn't mean you're expected from this punishment. All of you, take out your hands!"  
And then, all of them are get canned by that teacher. At last, they're sit down on their seat.  
"Hey, why are you coming late?" whispered Starscream.  
"We're stopped by that prefects!" whispered Thundercracker.  
"Bastard prefects!"  
When that teacher is continue to give them a note..  
"Megatron, what are you drawing of?"  
"Nothing, teacher!" She take an eraser and deleting that pictures that she drawing of. "Damn teachers! My plan's ruined!"_**

* * *

**_Hour 1040, Recess time!  
All of the students are walking to the canteen to get their meal. Not expected for this pals here.  
Optimus Prime and Prowl are getting their seat, having their meal.  
"Prowl, you've say that I'm very popular in this school, is that true?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"As they're told me, Prime. They're said, before you're transferred to this school, you've got a highest mark in your final exam, really?" asked Prowl.  
Optimus Prime nodding his head slowly.  
"That's good, Prime! Can you teach me about Mathematics?"  
"Sure. After we finish this meal,"  
And then, Ratchet is walking toward them.  
"Prowl, this is a big trouble here," said Ratchet.  
"What's wrong now, Ratchet?" asked Prowl.  
"Actually, Megatron has.. hey, you're a new student here?"  
"Yeah, I'm new student. My name is Optimus Prime,"  
"I'm Ratchet, studying in Form 5,"  
"And you've say about Megatron, who is her?"  
"How do you know that?" asked Prowl.  
Meanwhile, Megatron is waiting for her members. Lugnut, Blitzwing and Shockwave are walking toward her.  
"Master, you have a big trouble now," said Lugnut.  
"What else you want to say, Lugnut? Everytime you want to say something, there's maybe the nonsense facts," said Megatron.  
"Actually, there iz one new ztudent that can take over your place!" said Blitzwing, hothead.  
"WHAT? A new student who want to take over me? I'm supposed to be the most popular students in this school! Who is him? I want to meet with him!"  
"His name is Optimus Prime," said Shockwave.  
And then, Megatron is thinking of something. "I have an idea how to ruin him.."  
At the same time, Starscream and his cousins are walking along the corridor, talking of something.  
"What does the prefects do to you?" scolded Starscream.  
"You know what? That prefect leader is very cruel! How dare he insert our name in the computer and we got the first warning for that!" scolded Thundercracker.  
"He is so evil!" said Skywarp.  
"I think you need to ruin him at all or we'll get another trouble with him again," said Starscream.  
"I don't agree of that!" said Ramjet, actually he agree of that.  
"After that, we cannot get any punishment from him anymore.." said Slipstream.  
"Your anger bring me an idea…" said Starscream, then he forgetting it for a while when  
they are coming toward those Decepticons.  
"Starscream, come here. We have one task to do now," said Megatron.  
"Ohh..shit!" sighed him, lefting his cousins to join his group._**

**_Meanwhile, Optimus Prime is walking into the library to get some book to borrow of. Suddenly, Blitzwing and Shockwave are stopping him from walking to next floor.  
"Vhere are you vant to go?" asked Blitzwing, hothead.  
"Go to library. Why?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"You need to meet our leader first, after that you can go there," said Shockwave.  
"I'm sorry to say..I've more thing that I need to do.." Optimus Prime is walking away from them and once again they're stopping him.  
"Vait! Vait! Vait! Vhy are you very rushy? You need to meet our leader az zhe vant you," said Blitzwing, random.  
"I said, next time, okay?"  
"You need to meet with her now!" said Shockwave, pulling his hand into one store room and locking it from outside.  
"Hey! Why are you put me here? What is my fault to you?" screamed Optimus Prime, knocking that door harshly.  
Then, Lugnut is walking into that door and locking it once again. Optimus Prime had been beaten by him until some blood flowing out from his mouth.  
"I want to ask you, why are you beating me?"  
"My Master is want to see you," said Lugnut, then he walking out from that room, then Starscream is entering in that room._**

**_"Hey, you are.." said Optimus Prime, he looks weaker.  
"Pathetic students! Why are you always make us in trouble?" scolded Starscream, beating him until he not able to wake up. Then, he walking out from that room quickly.  
A few moment later..Megatron is walking in that room.  
"Are you.." said Optimus Prime weakily.  
"Yeah..I'm Megatron, the ex-most popular student in this school," said Megatron, pushing him against the wall, touching him.  
"You're the most popular student? Am I have wrong with you?" He is refusing every her touch to his body harshly.  
"Oh..you're sweet Optimus Prime..you're the most clever, most popular, most handsome student in this school…you must not take over my ranking of number one here! Because those characteristics that you have attract lots of guys to have friend with you and girls also loves you, don't you?"  
Optimus Prime nodding his head slowly. "What else do you want to do to me?"  
"Nothing, Prime..I'm just want you as my boyfriend…thus no girls that can get you after this.." After that, Megatron is stroking his hair and kissing his lips harshly.  
"No..Megatron..you want..to rape me.." Optimus Prime is can't take of that action as this is his first time for that.  
Then, she placing her lips to his neck and whispers, "Please touch me, Optimus.. Taste me..". Then, she kissing it for a minute before moving her lips to his audio case and biting it.  
"Megatron..ah…Megatron..please..don't..touch..me.." Optimus Prime is groaning passionately, his hands are holding to her back and moving down to her waist slowly while her hands are touching his cheeks. Both of them are kissing each other and sliding their glossa together. Every inch of their lover's mouth they're exploring for tasting everything.  
"Hey, what the nice taste of you, Optimus.." said Megatron, moving her hands to his chestplate and rubbing it softly.  
"Megatron, that's very enjoyable.." said Optimus Prime, moving his hand to her thigh and lifting up her pinafore, that makes Megatron cock up her head, sleeping on his shoulder, purring.  
Suddenly..  
That door is opening harshly. Sentinel Prime, Jazz, Prowl and Ratchet are shocked! Both of them are shocked too._**

**_*** MEGAPRIME PROJECT ENDED***_**

"What happen to both of 'us' after they're noticing us?" asked Optimus Prime, looks very excited.  
"Please let me do this," said Megatron, kissing his lips and moving his hand to touch his headplate.  
"That-That's okay, Megatron..Please..tell more…" The Autobot leader is can't wait for that story now.  
"I'll tell you.." said Megatron.

**_*** MEGAPRIME PROJECT STARTS***_**

**_Hour 1200,  
After that, Megatron and Optimus Prime are facing their punishment for having love affair in school.  
There, the prefect leader, Ultra Magnus had decide the unusual punishment for them.  
"Both of you are accused guilty for having love affair in school, thus you must go home early right now,"  
And then, Megatron is blaming Optimus Prime for that.  
"What are you waiting for? Go home now!"  
Both of them are walking out from the dicipline room and packing their bags for return home. Before they're lefting the school..  
"I'll be back, Optimus.." said Megatron.  
"Don't be too much, Megatron," said Optimus Prime.  
They're walking out from school to different direction. Megatron is walking along the roadside, moving home and kicking everything that stopping her from walking while Optimus Prime walking into the nearby hostel._**

**_Megatron is in her bedroom, just looking after her note book of her plan to get more tributes from the students, her plan is failed due of that punishment. Someone is calling her.  
"Megatron is online. Why are you calling me, Starscream?"  
"What was happen to you, Megatron?"  
"Huh..that bastard Ultra Magnus had punishing me and Optimus as we've got love affair,"  
"Hey, is that good opinion,"  
"What do you want to tell me after this, fools!"  
"Actually, you have more time to get their tributes after the school session is finish,"  
"Really?"  
The call ended. That makes Megatron relieved, her plan will be working after this.._**

**_Optimus Prime is laying down on his bed at the guy-hostel, thinking of that moment. The door is knocking.  
"What about the missing subject?" asked Optimus Prime suddenly when he see Ratchet, Prowl, Sentinel Prime and Jazz are walking into that room after their learning session are finish.  
"You say what? Do you know, since the rumour of you and Megatron having love affair spreaded around this school, everyone including teachers are discussing to kick both of you from this school," said Sentinel Prime.  
"I'm kicking out from this school? But this is my first day in this school,"  
"Be calm, Prime. Maybe it won't happen," said Prowl.  
"At least, Megatron will be kick off," said Ratchet.  
Meanwhile, there are five another students are walking into the room. There are Form 3 students, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Blurr, Jetfire and Jetstorm.  
"Hey, guys! I heard that there is one couple in this school.." said Bumblebee.  
"Can you shit your mouth now? You want me to kick your ass now?" scolded Sentinel Prime.  
"Sorry,"  
"But why does this school is become fussy, brother?" asked Jetfire.  
"The love affair between Optimus Prime and Megatron," said Jetstorm.  
Optimus Prime become sulked.  
"Don't be like that, Optimus. You can forget that scene and starts your day, you dig?" asked Jazz.  
"That's okay, Jazz. I have something that I want to do," said Optimus Prime, walking into his closet, take out something.  
"From now..". "We need to build one new team,"  
All of them shocked. "New team?"  
"I know that incident is Megatron's plan. I don't want to be cheated by her again. This time, one team must be built to fight against her,"  
"You mean, we need to fight against them?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Okay, who wants to join this team?" asked Optimus Prime.  
Then, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl and Ratchet are lifting up their hand.  
"Why are you don't want to take part?" asked him again.  
"Sorry to say, Optimus. We're prefects. What else that they're say if they know that we're involve in this thing?" said Sentinel Prime.  
"Ifwetakepartinanyillegalgroupmaybesomeonewillbepunishbyourcommanderortheworstthingisifwerekickoffoutfromschool," said Blurr.  
All of them muted for a while.  
"Okay, team. From now, the five of us will be 'Autoboys","  
Then, the five of them are get their hand up and ready to face against their enemy._**

**_Hour 1400, after the school session over,  
The Decepticons consist of Megatron, Starscream, Blitzwing, Shockwave, Lugnut, Soundwave and Blackarachnia..not forget Starscream's cousins.. are waiting for their next victim for get the tributes from them.  
"Remember, don't showing ourselves until they're come, okay?" asked Megatron.  
"Okay," replied them.  
"Look! There they are.."  
They're see two students are walking along that shop-building. Then, Blackarachnia and Slipstream are walking toward them, flirting them.  
"Hey, dude! Hot babes!" said the first student.  
"Hey, let's take them a drink. Maybe they're love it," said the second student.  
When both of that students are take them away from the scene, suddenly all the Decepticons (except Megatron) are beseiging around them.  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! What's wrong with you?"  
"You've entering our area!" scolded Starscream, then he, Shockwave, Blitzwing and Lugnut are hitting the first student until he fainted on the road.  
The second student is run away from the scene, unfortunately, Megatron suddenly punching him until he falling down, his mouth is bleeding.  
"Please..please let .me..go.." said the second student, weakily.  
"No escapement to you, boy!" scolded Megatron, then she take him up until his feet cannot reaching the ground.  
"Tell me that you never walking in our area again, do you?" scolded her again.  
"I..I.."  
Suddenly…  
"You cannot do that to another student like that, Megatron!"  
"Hey, who says that?" scolded Megatron, let her hand down thus that student is finding after that sound.  
Then, Optimus Prime and his new friends are appear opposite them, ready to attack against the Decepticons. That scene makes Megatron releasing that student and calling her members to attack against the Autoboys._**

**_"Ratchet, take that students away from here," Optimus Prime gives an order to him thus he take that two students away from the scene.  
"Now, let's trying to ruin me," said Megatron.  
"Bring it on!" said Optimus Prime, then all of them are fighting.  
In that scene, Megatron is fighting against Optimus Prime, Starscream and his cousins are fighting against Prowl, Blackarachnia and Soundwave are fighting against Bumblebee, Lugnut is fighting against Bulkhead, also Blitzwing and Shockwave are fighting against Ratchet.  
All of them are fighting and hitting their enemy until..  
Nenongnenongnenongnenong! (the police patrol car sirent)  
"The police! Decepticons, retreat!" scolded Megatron, then all of them are escaping themselves, lefting the Autoboys.  
"Prime, are they can return after this?" asked Prowl.  
"Maybe..they'll be back after this.." said Optimus Prime, then they're lefting the scene._**

* * *

**_That night…  
Those Autoboys are walking along that shop-building to return to hostel after finishing their tuition class session. When they're walking there..the Decepticons are beseiging them!  
"Hey, what happen to us, boss?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I think this is must be Megatron's trap," said Optimus Prime.  
"You say what?" scolded Megatron, then she walking toward Optimus Prime and hitting him, falling down to the ground. The Autoboys are lifting him up.  
"What do you want more from me, Megatron?" scolded Optimus Prime.  
"Nothing unless.. we want to sign this agreement," said Megatron, showing one file and asking Lugnut to open it. Then, one piece of paper is placing on the table..  
That groups are standing oppositely.  
"You need to read this agreement then you need to sign it as you agree," said Megatron, smirks and giving that paper to Optimus Prime, he reading it carefully.  
"But why do you asking these scums for this agreement?" asked Lugnut angrily, but Megatron makes him quiet for a while. "You'll know that later.."  
That agreement is written like this._**

**_THE AGREEMENT OF MEGAPRIME PROJECT_**

**_In this agreement,  
a) I'm Optimus Prime, agree to not involve in any Decepticon activity or anything that related with them. I'm also agree for care after my own team from making any trouble with the Decepticons.  
b) I'm Megatron, agree to not involve in any Autoboy activity or anything that related with them. I'm also agree for care after my own team from making any trouble with the Autoboys.  
c) We're agree if one of us or both ignoring this condition and making any bad situation between us, this agreement is cancel and the fighting will be continue without any agreement ever._**

**_"Okay, are you agree with this agreement?" scolded Megatron, then Optimus Prime nodding his head slowly and take out his pen and signing his name on the left side of that paper. Then, that paper is given to Megatron and she signing her name on the right side of that paper.  
"Now, you can go and never make any trouble again," said her again, smirks and looking after Optimus Prime when he walking lefting them.  
"Hey, why are you looking after him? Do you noticing something?" asked Starscream.  
"Yeah..maybe he'll know what does he done to us," said Megatron, then she laughing._**

* * *

**_At the next day, during recess..  
The Autoboys are discussing of something at the canteen.  
"Guys, maybe the Decepticon are want to ruin us after they're notice of our presence," said Bumblebee.  
"I think so, Bumblebee. But we don't have any proof to show that the Decepticon are dislike of us," said Optimus Prime.  
"But you know? Megatron become worst since you're coming in this school, Prime," said Ratchet.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Megatron not become very aggressive like present until you're coming in this school," said Prowl.  
"And you mean that I'm bring any trouble here?"  
"Not that, boss. But you need to.." said Bulkhead, but his dialogue is stop suddenly when Optimus Prime lefting them.  
"Guys, I think Prime is mad of us," said Bumblebee.  
Meanwhile, Optimus Prime is walking along the corridor, then he accidently hitting Megatron opposite him.  
"Hey, are you blind?!" scolded Megatron.  
"Sorry, girl. I don't noticed that you're.." said Optimus Prime, then he just staring to her, lefting the scene.  
"Remember, Optimus..See you in our place after school session ends. And..don't bring your Autoboy there!,"  
"You want..to see me?"  
That words make Optimus Prime confused._**

**_Hour 1400, at shop-building, in front of school.  
Megatron is waiting for Optimus Prime. Why does he not come yet?  
Then, he arrive the scene, standing opposite her.  
"What are you want to do to me, Megatron?" asked Optimus Prime._**

**_*** MEGAPRIME PROJECT ENDED***_**

"What happen next?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I'm lack of idea of the continuous of that story. Can you replace my place while I'm finding the idea?" said Megatron, moving closer to his mate and repeatly kissing him until his mate become excited of that.  
"I..I..I'll..find..it..later…Megatron.." Now, Optimus Prime is key up again. And he also thinking of something, until when he can get to taste Megatron? He can't wait for that moment..

**A/N: Get ready for the next chapter to know what happen next.**


	3. Recorded Project

Now, Optimus Prime is key up again. And he also thinking of something, until when he want to taste Megatron? He can't wait for that moment..

"Megatron..can..I..give me..space..to..taste…you.." Optimus Prime is can't wait for that.  
"You want to taste me? I think that's a new idea.." said Megatron, then he kissing him and laying beside his mate as he giving his oppurtunity for his mate to taste everything from him. Then, the Autobot leader is waking up and moving up to his mate and giving him some cormfortness.  
"Come and taste me, Prime..I like it.." said Megatron, making some salacious move to attract him thus Optimus Prime become very enticed of him thus he moving his hands, touching every inch of his body and finding every target spot that makes him throwing out more attractive voice..  
"Optimus..move your hand..again..you're so..beautiful.." said Megatron, with girl voice.  
"Hey, you're talking like a girl again, Megatron." Then, Optimus Prime decide to move his hands down to his inner thighs and stroking them..thus Megatron become enjoying of that action, broading his legs to him, then the Autobot leader moving closer to his lover, hitting their partner together and now…whoa! Optimus Prime's glossa is exploring every inch of Megatron's mouth passionately and both of them are really drown in their project..

**_***MEGAPRIME PROJECT STARTS***_**

**_Megatron and Optimus Prime are standing oppositely for one private struggle.  
"Why are you want to meet with me, Megatron?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"You know what? This is our first time we meet without any disturbance from any intruders," said Megatron, smirks and biting her lips, then she walking toward Optimus Prime, walking around him, looking every inch of him carefully and stops opposite him, placing her hands between his neck and shoulder and stroking every inch of him.  
"Hey, girl! Are you want to flirt me?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Oh..yeah.." said Megatron, then she punching him, falling down to the ground. He feel some blood is flowing out from his mouth.  
"You've ignoring that agreement, Megatron!" said Optimus Prime angrily.  
"What? I didn't do that," said Megatron, then she laughing.  
"Hey, you've created that agreement, you don't know that condition that you've created?"  
"You mean, this?" Megatron is showing the paper of that agreement to Optimus Prime and forcing him to read it once again. He reading it and..  
"That's nothing wrong in that agreement. You've ignoring that agreement!"  
"You idiot boy! Read the first condition carefully!"  
Optimus Prime reading that agreement again and he shocked when there is one hidden sentences in the first condition.._**

**_a) I'm Optimus Prime, agree to not involve in any Decepticon activity or anything that related with them. I'm also agree for care after my own team from making any trouble with the Decepticons. (I don't mind if Megatron want to kill me)_**

**_"Are you really want to kill me, Megatron? Keep dreaming!" Then, he wants to attack her but he failed.  
"Poor you, Optimus..You've been tricked by my own…" said Megatron, then she laughing lefting him alone.  
"You're..so cruel..Megatron.." Optimus Prime looks weaker and trying to wake up slowly and walking home slowly..and he also finding after something, he grabbing it and take it home._**

* * *

**_Hour 2100, hostel._**

**_Optimus Prime is laying down on his bed, looking after that thing that he found at the roadside after Megatron lefting him alone. When he opening it slowly, it written some handphone number and that's no name written. He looks doubt of that but he wants to know who had that number thus he walking downstairs to the telephone booth and dialling that number, looking after that thing, to know he does calling who after this.._**

**_Meanwhile, in Megatron's room.  
Megatron is drawing of her plan of her new strategy for their activity tomorrow. Her handphone is ringing and she looking after the unknown number and answering it..  
"Megatron is online. Who's there?" asked Megatron.  
"You say what..are you Megatron in online?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Wait the minute! I've recognised your voice before.. you're..Optimus, right?"  
"Yeah, I'm Optimus here,"  
"How do you get my number? As I know, only my Decepticon members only know my number,"  
"Your handphone numberlist is missing somewhere and I picking it to return to the owner..and I don't know that this thing is yours,"  
"You want to return it to me tomorrow,"  
"Yeah..I see.. but.."  
The call ended suddenly._**

**_"Optimus? Optimus?"  
Shit you, Megatron! I've forgot to tell him that..oh, no! What does I want to say?  
You want to know why does Optimus Prime ended that call?  
"What are you talking on the phone, Optimus? You need to go sleep now!" scolded Sentinel Prime.  
"But I need to call Megatron," said Optimus Prime.  
"No calls allowed after 9.00 P.M. You need to go to sleep now. Remember, you need to attend that competiton tomorrow,"_**

**_Then, Optimus Prime placing that phone down and gets his nap.  
At his nap, Optimus Prime feels something to Megatron but he don't know what is it. Does I'm in love with Megatron? I hope not.. But if I'm fated to in love with her.. Hey, Optimus! What does I'm say it?  
Meanwhile, Megatron is finding after her friend's handphone number, searching the name of Starscream, and calling him.  
"Starscream, see me at school tomorrow,"_**

* * *

**_At the next day…  
Optimus Prime is not wearing the school uniform like usual. Today, he wearing the red jersey and blue trousers and bringing one travel bag. And then, his friends, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl, and Ratchet and the others (just ordinary humans) are arrive to him, waiting for one bus. Actually, they're involve in one football competiton in school stage, they're playing for the Under 18 School Football Team. And..  
Megatron is walking toward him, asking for her thing that she lost before. And Optimus Prime returning it to her.  
"Hey, why don't you say 'thanks'?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"For what? That's a small matter, do you?" scolded Megatron, lefting him.  
"Prime, are we need to.." said Bumblebee.  
"That's okay, Bumblebee. Megatron doesn't harm me," said Optimus Prime.  
Then, the bus is arrive. The door is open thus all of them are in queue to walk into that bus.  
Meanwhile, Megatron is looking after surrounding, then Starscream is arrive toward her.  
"Starscream, I've something that I need to attend thus I can't go to school today, can you tell teacher that I'm sick today?" asked Megatron.  
"I'll do the best, Megatron," said Starscream.  
"Allright, do the best or.." Then, Megatron make one hand signal, it mean 'dead'.  
But it doesn't scaring Starscream.  
Megatron is walking into that bus, then the door is closed and lefting the school.  
Starscream is walking into the class and the learning session is starts now._**

**_Hour 0830, another school in Detroit city.  
The bus is arrive there, those Autoboys and another students are walking downstairs and registering themselves for their football competition. At the same time, Megatron is walking down stairs too and hiding somewhere to prevent herself from noticing by them.  
"Boss, when the tournament is start? I can't wait for my speed!" said Bumblebee.  
"That competiton is start at 9.30 A.M. Just an hour," said Optimus Prime.  
"But why does I feel strange today?" said him again.  
"Maybe..ha! You're fall in love with Megatron!" said Bumblebee, teasing him.  
"Hey! Watch out of your mouth!" said Prowl.  
"Is that true that Prime is fall in love with Megatron?" asked Bulkhead.  
"After this, there must be something will happen to you, Prime," said Ratchet.  
"I think not," said Optimus Prime._**

**_Meanwhile, at school. In Form 5 class.  
The teacher is checking any students whether somebody is absence.  
"Where's Megatron?"  
"Teacher, she's absence. She's sick," said Starscream.  
"Hey, you cannot create any nonsense of Megatron," scolded Lugnut.  
"But Megatron had told me that she's sick,"  
"Okay, after this, I'll go after her house," said the teacher.  
"Don't go, teacher. Megatron had a disease that can transferred to another if we see after her," said Ramjet.  
"Hey, it mean that we can't see Megatron for a day? Poor her," said Skywarp.  
"Huh! What do the disease that can transfer to me?" said Thundercracker.  
"Maybe she need my help to care after her," said Slipstream.  
"But she is very hardworking student.." said Sunstorm.  
"I want to be more than her!" said Dirge.  
"Everyday, Megatron, Megatron, Megatron! Like she is very important person here" sighed Starscream._**

**_"Okay, class. Today, we learn about.." The class is quiet again._**

* * *

**_Back to the competiton.  
The football competition is start. The Autoboy with another student are playing against the opponent team.  
When the game is start, Optimus Prime is planning of everything of the strategy to launch the goal with his friends. He gives any order to them and they're following his order to defeat the opponent team. Sometimes, he helping them to achieve it together. Finally, they're win 4-2 over the opponent team.  
Meanwhile, Megatron is looking after that competiton, she is staring of Optimus Prime. When she look everything about him, she think that he is so perfect guy. Why not? From her, Optimus Prime is not just has a natural-leadership, he is so kind, polite, clever, good-looking and many more. She wants him as her boyfriend, but does he appect her love?_**

**_Hour 1040, Recess time.  
Starscream and his cousins are discussing something, having their meal.  
"After this, that bastard Megatron doesn't know that she've been tricked by yours!" said Starscream.  
"But you need to know that she will asking for everything after she return," said Slipstream.  
"Ignore her, Starscream! What does she want to do to you? She's too kind to you," said Thundercracker.  
"Hey, Megatron is very cool..very hot.." asked Sunstorm.  
"I think she is finding after Optimus, that new student," said Starscream.  
"New student? I think she is going for a holiday," said Ramjet.  
"Holiday for nothing!"  
"This time, I don't want to be like this," said Skywarp.  
"You know what? Megatron is very sucks girl!"  
At the same time, the Decepticons are discussing something too.  
"Megatron haz a holiday vithout telling uz? Zhe'z zoo bad!" said Blitzwing, hothead, throwing the paper-ball.  
"Maybe she is finding after her boyfriend out there," said Shockwave.  
"Nonsense! Have not we hear that Megatron never got a boyfriend?" scolded Lugnut.  
"Yeah, who any guys of you wants Megatron as his lover? With that guy-looking," said Blackarachnia.  
"At leazt, zhe had a chance to get him thuz zhe can add him az new member," said Blitzwing, random.  
"Allright.. But where's Megatron now?" said Soundwave._**

**_Back to that competiton..  
Optimus Prime is walking into the stadium and get after the providen locker. When he wants to open it, suddenly Megatron is pushing him against that locker-door and kissing him harshly.  
"Why are you here, Megatron? Are you supposed in school today?" asked Optimus Prime, struggling himself from her.  
"No until I find your love, Optimus.." said Megatron, touching around his body and biting his neck thus that makes him groaning loudly.  
And then, the Autoboys are noticing of that noise, Megatron is running, lefting the scene.  
"Prime, are you okay?" asked Ratchet and Prowl, running toward him.  
"I'm allright, team. Don't worry," said Optimus Prime, feeling of some pain on his neck.  
"Boss, why are you holding your neck? Are you in pain?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Yeah, we've playing football today, right?"  
"But I think you've something that you hiding for," said Bulkhead.  
"Hiding?"  
All of them are muted for a while.  
At 1.00 P.M, all of the football players are get after their bus and lefting that place, including Megatron, but she hiding in luggage case. That bus is moving and return to school._**

* * *

**_At school..  
The bus is arrive at the middle of that place, then the door is open thus all students are walking downstairs for return home.  
"Guys, today we need to ask for today homework, right?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Yeah, we didn't mean to play football until forgetting our studies," said Ratchet.  
"But we need to attend science tuition class at 3.00 P.M.," said Optimus Prime.  
"So, we need to arrive there early, right, boss?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Yeah, right.." said Bulkhead.  
The five of them are walking out from the school to go to the tuition centre, located 2 kilometre from their school. During their way, they're shocked when they're see..  
"Megatron?" All of them are shocked.  
"What?" scolded Megatron, looks aggressive.  
"Team, all of you lefting the scene and attend that class now," said Optimus Prime.  
"But what do we want to say about you?" asked Prowl.  
"Just say that I've something to do now,"  
The four of them are attending the tuition class, lefting their leader.  
Now, only these students are standing oppositely.  
"What else do you want more, Megatron?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I'm just want to spend my time with you," said Megatron, smirks.  
"Listen here. I don't have much time with you now!"  
"What do you say, Optimus?!" Then, Megatron is pushing Optimus Prime against the wall, punching him two times until he stops it with his hand.  
"Megatron, I ask you to stop bullying any students,"  
"But why? You want to kill me? Okay.."  
"I doesn't mean to kill you, Megatron..but you need to know that they're too innocent,"  
"Innocent? Huh!" Then, Megatron walking away from him.  
"Wait! Are you want to answer me?" asked Optimus Prime._**

**_"Not yet..until one day that I'll tell you.." said Megatron.  
Optimus Prime is looking to Megatron before he lefting the place.  
"Except you really want to know more about me," said Megatron again.  
That sentences makes him stop walking.  
"I'm really want to know more about you, Megatron," said Optimus Prime.  
"Allright.." said Megatron, then she walking to him and punching him. Now, some blood is flowing out from his mouth.  
"Hey! Are you play rough with me?" scolded Optimus Prime.  
"No, this is my way to thank to you," said Megatron then both of them are walking together to go to somewhere…_**

**_A few moment later, Megatron's bungalow house.  
Both of the enemies are arrive at Megatron's house. After the door is open, she walking upstairs to her room.  
"I want to ask you, are you live here alone?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah..I'm live alone," said Megatron. "I've lost my parents when I was young. What about you?"  
"Me too..but I'm not very bad as you do,"  
That sentences makes Megatron wants to beat him.  
"I mean..uh.. you should be lucky for having more freedom, not like me,"  
Then, Megatron smirks and walking into her room. Optimus Prime is staring over surrounding.  
"I don't think that you've a great bedroom like this," said Optimus Prime.  
"Maybe that's your point, right?" asked Megatron.  
"Yeah..but are you not failed in your exam even you're always.."  
"You say what, I'm just have a credit and pass in every exam..just get C's,"  
"You need to learn more,"  
"I know that!"  
While Optimus Prime is grabbing one book on the table and reading it, Megatron is hugging him from behind.  
"Hey, you're such a cheeky Megatron," said Optimus Prime, feels funny.  
"I'm cheeky? Why you not?" asked Megatron, chuckles and hugging him tightly.  
"Hey! Maybe you need more boyfriend instead myself.."  
"No, I'm just want you as my boyfriend, Optimus..Only you.."  
That sentences makes Optimus Prime releasing that hold and hugging her, Megatron enjoying of his affection.  
"I want to tell you that I've not a freedom, like you. But if I'm fated to be in love with someone…"  
Then, Optimus Prime moving himself closer while Megatron trying to keep herself away from him until she falling down on her single bed, thus he moving up into that bed, looking over her. At the same time, Megatron take her handphone on the bed and recording their scene together. Both of them are hugging each other and meet their lips together to enjoy their kisses and touching every inch of their partner. Megatron never feel like that until she got his kiss, from her that scene is the one most unforgetable moment. This is a sweet moment for the couples, showing their love in one private scene…Optimus Prime never have a girlfriend and that is his first time he having a love affair with somebody and he never kissing anybody and that is a very first time, from him it's too interesting. After they're broking their kiss, he wants to touch every inch of her body softly, makes her grasping the blanket under her, can't take of that action…  
"Megatron, I want to ask you, have you let someone to touch your hot body?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Not yet, Optimus..you're the first…And you know what, even I've lots of guys out there, but they're just friends for me," said Megatron, then she laughing.  
"You don't have any close friend, I mean, one girl to be your friend?"  
"I don't have, who any girls wants to be my friend? With my appearance like this?"  
"Now, I know.." Then, his hands is stroking her thighs, make Megatron groaning loudly, she had never been touched like that, nobody that touching it, even Starscream and any Decepticon..when he lifting up her pinafore dress, exposing her fair, soft thighs thus he broading them and touching her intimate area, makes her moaning louder, then he moving his hand to squeeze her breast softly..both of them are in their love-fantasy until..  
"Optimus, you say you've the tuition class, when you want to go?" asked Megatron.  
That sentences makes Optimus Prime wake up from that bed and get after his bag and lefting her house quickly. Megatron is get after him.  
"Optimus, why are you rushy now?" asked Megatron.  
"The tuition class is start at 3.00 P.M. I have more 15 minutes to go," said Optimus Prime.  
"Before you want to left this house.." Then, Megatron kissing his hand and then, she get after her motorcycle to get him a ride.  
"You can ride this bike to go to the tuition class,"  
"You have a good idea, Megatron,"  
"So, what?"  
Then, both of them are in their ride and starting the engine and the motorcycle is start riding to the tuition center and during ther way, Megatron which she is behind Optimus Prime hugging him from behind and he let her to do that.  
10 minutes later, they're arrive at the tuition center.  
"Thanks for taking me right at the time," said Optimus Prime.  
"Huh! That's okay.." said Megatron, then she punching him once again, now she laughing.  
"Hey!"  
"What? I said, this is my way to say thanks to you, do you?"  
"What the reaction.."  
Then, Optimus Prime is kissing Megatron before he running to the tuition center to meet his friends inside. Then, she lefting the scene quickly._**

**_At the tuition class..  
"Prime, who does sent you here?" asked Ratchet.  
"My friend," said Optimus Prime.  
"But I've know who does sent you," said Prowl.  
"You know? No, she is my new friend, I don't know her name,"  
"Does Megatron sent you here?' asked Bulkhead.  
"I say, not Megatron..I mean, yes.."  
The tuition class starts, they're get their seat._**

**_***MEGAPRIME PROJECT ENDED***_**

"What the perfect romance, Optimus," said Megatron, kissing him for make him satisfied.  
"Now, I'm really excited to continue this story, Megatron," said Optimus Prime, placing his lips to his neck and licking it softly, now his mate is throwing his girl voice, asking for continue his action and his story.  
"Hey..hey..Optimus..keep continue..that story…maybe it's going better.."  
"I'll tell you if you're say my name, Megatron.."  
And then, the Autobot leader is kissing around his chestplate, makes Megatron saying his name loudly.  
"Optimus..ah..keep continue..that..story.."  
"Allright, Megatron. I'll continue that story.."  
Both of them are continue that action altogether.

**_***MEGAPRIME PROJECT STARTS***_**

**_At the next day, in school..  
Megatron is in her group after one day she 'absent' thus she has new plan to do after the school session is finish.  
"Decepticons, today we have one more task to get more tribute from any students, we need to force them to do our housework," said Megatron.  
"To do housework? But we don't live in hostel," said Shockwave.  
"I mean, we forcing the Autoboys for doing the housework for us,"  
"You mean, they're do our job at our home?" asked Blackarachnia.  
"Maybe yes.."  
"But you don't know that you're look too much?" asked Starscream.  
"You're a piece of zlag! You don't have any chance to tell Megatron like that!" scolded Blitzwing.  
"And you don't have to have any interference with Megatron!" scolded Starscream.  
"Hey! Both of you, stop fighting!" scolded Megatron.  
Meanwhile..  
Optimus Prime and the Autoboys are discussing something.  
"Prime, I want you to dump Megatron," said Prowl.  
"But she is my lover, I can't do that," said Optimus Prime.  
"This is for our goodness, Prime. Megatron is a Decepticon, it makes you in big trouble," said Ratchet.  
"But I'm very love her,"  
They're mutes for a while._**

**_Hour 1330, after the school session is finish.  
Megatron and the Decepticons are in their area for their activity. But..  
"Wait the minute? Where's Starscream?" asked Megatron.  
"He said, he is very busy for his tuition class," said Shockwave.  
"But I've never heard he attending the tuition class before,"  
"Master, this time let myself to care after you to replace him," said Lugnut.  
"Allright, you can do that.."  
Actually, Starscream has his own plan for sneaking Megatron's house.  
"Listen here, cousins. This time, I need your help for get after her handphone," said Starscream.  
"But we're accused as stealing, right?" asked Skywarp.  
"Hey, we don't afraid of rules! We can do that!" said Thundercracker.  
"I don't want to help you," said Ramjet, actually he want to help Starscream.  
"We not just get new handphone, we get more than that!" said Dirge.  
"Hey, one thing is enough, okay?" said Slipstream.  
"Yeah, I love this good plan," said Sunstorm._**

**_"Allright, we start this plan now!" said Starscream, lefting the place..  
But Swindle coming to them.  
"Hey, my loyal customer, today I sell this, you want it," asked Swindle.  
"I don't want it!" said Ramjet, actually he wants it.  
"Hey, what are you doing here? We've something to do now," said Starscream.  
"Actually, you need to get this thing. It help you to steal any gadgets that you want such as handphone, laptop or anything else," said Swindle, showing the stealing gadgets to them.  
"What the cool this thing.." said Sunstorm.  
"I'll give you 30 percent discount for this product. So, it costs USD49.99."  
"Okay.."  
They're buying that thing and lefting the place._**

**_At Megatron's house..  
Starscream and his cousins are ready to steal Megatron's handphone.  
"Are you ready, cousins?" asked Starscream.  
"I'm not ready yet," said Ramjet, actually he is ready.  
"I think they're noticing of us," said Skywarp.  
"Don't too much talk!" said Thundercracker.  
"We need to keep quiet. So, silence!" scolded Starscream.  
They're climbing up to the window at the first floor to find after Megatron's room, after they're find her room. Thundercracker trying to break the window thus all of them can entering that room. Then, Skywarp slowly grabbing Megatron's handphone, but he almost make it fall when Slipstream teasing him. Sunstorm gets it and..  
"What the cute handphone," said Sunstorm.  
"No, it's ugly," said Ramjet, actually it is beautiful.  
Meanwhile, Dirge is looking after something.  
"We just want Megatron's handphone, not more than that! We need to left this place hurry!" said Starscream.  
"But this thing is interesting," said Dirge, showing the television.  
All of them are lefting her house without noticed by everyone.  
A few minutes later, Megatron is entering her home and walking into her room, she shocked when she noticing someone had entering her room and get after her handphone. She is in stressful now. Then, she rushing downstairs to get the telephone to call Starscream.  
"Starscream in online. Can I help you, Megatron?" asked Starscream.  
"Starscream, I want to tell you that my handphone is missing, it just stolen recently. I need your help," said Megatron.  
"Don't worry about that, Megatron. My cousins are willingly to help you,"  
"Thanks about that, now I need to report it to police of it,"  
The call ended._**

**_That night, at one mall in Detroit.  
Megatron with her casual wearing, walking to find after Starscream and his cousins at the third floor of the mall.  
When she arrive there,  
"Starscream, once again I want to say thanks for helping me to find after my handphone," said Megatron.  
"That's okay, Megatron. I'll use my ability for the best for helping my leader," said Starscream.  
"Hey, Megatron. You're look very very hot girl now," said Sunstorm.  
"She's not hot!" said Ramjet, actually Megatron is hot.  
"Maybe you want to find the phone for your own, right?" asked Slipstream.  
"Maybe you can,"  
Without noticing something, Skywarp is playing with his handphone.  
"Skywarp, what are you looking after your phone?" asked Megatron.  
"Nothing..nothing.." said Skywarp, hiding that phone from her sight.  
"Hey, are you hiding something, right?"  
"I say, nothing!"  
Unfortunately, Megatron gets his handphone and..she shocked when she see the video clip of her and Optimus Prime having their love-scene.  
"What? Is that.."  
"Now, you want to tell me that you have a love affair with Optimus?" asked Starscream.  
"Starscream, tell me where did you get that video clip?!" scolded Megatron.  
"Well..we're steals it in your room and we keep it in ours. We also sent your hot pictures to your friends thus it gives me more oppurtunity to take over your place, Megatron!"  
Starscream is take out her handphone from his pocket, showing it to her and he teasing her.  
"You bastard Starscream!!" scolded Megatron.  
Starscream and his cousins are running together while Megatron is running after them to get her handphone. Then, Skywarp get that handphone and throwing it to Thundercracker then throwing it to Sunstorm.  
"What the hot body are you, Megatron!" said Sunstorm, then throwing her handphone to Slipstream then she throwing it to Ramjet, then he running and throwing it to Dirge and then.. he throwing it down to the ground thus it is ruined.  
Starscream and his cousins are laughing one another and lefting the place. Megatron is running to the ground floor to get her handphone which it is broken and destroyed..like her 'career' too._**

* * *

**_At the next day in school..  
Megatron is alone at all. His friends are keep themselves away from her and having friends with Starscream and his cousins. She don't have anything now. Her friends, her popularity, her evilness is gone. She is crying at the science park. Meanwhile, Optimus Prime walking toward her, persuading her.  
"What's wrong with you, Megatron?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I've lost everything! Starscream did it!" said Megatron emotionally.  
"Starscream did it? I don't understand,"  
"Actually, Starscream and his cousins are planned to steal my handphone, then I called him for helping me for that case. That night, I meet with them. Suddenly, Skywarp had watched our video clip.."  
"That's terrible case, Megatron..You say, OUR VIDEO CLIP??"  
"You remember when we've our date a few days ago? Actually, I've recording that scene, but you not noticed that… Starscream had sent that video clip to my friends and boycotted me for being their leader.."  
"It can't be, Megatron. We need to get him into.."  
"We need to drag both of you to our prefect leader now!" scolded Sentinel Prime.  
They're shocked._**

**_A few moments later..  
Megatron and Optimus Prime are sentenced of being in detainee class for their offence (look at chapter 2) by Ultra Magnus. That time, Sentinel Prime trying to separate them by telling them that they've a love affair and their love-scene that they're recorded have been watched in Internet. Jazz, Blurr, Jetfire and Jetstorm just do nothing.  
Meanwhile, Ratchet, Prowl, Bumblebee and Bulkhead are walking into the dicipline room, shocked of that news.  
"This time, you're too late to realise what have you done," said Ratchet.  
"Both of you get the punishment for misunderstanding," said Prowl.  
"My bad, team. I can't control my feeling that I'm very love Megatron," said Optimus Prime.  
"We're so upset of this, boss. Is that you want to show to the juniors like us?" asked Bumblebee.  
"That's not cool, Optimus.." said Jazz.  
"Brother, don't be like him, okay?" said Jetstorm.  
"I know that, brother," said Jetfire.  
"WhatelseOptimusandMegatronwanttodoaftertheyrebeingsentencedbyourcommanderfortheuirloverelationship?" said Blurr.  
That couples are not do anything.  
"Optimus Prime and Megatron, from now, both of you are sentenced for being in detainee class seperately, any objection?" asked Ultra Magnus.  
Both of them are shooking their head slowly.  
"Allright..the decision is final,"_**

**_***MEGAPRIME PROJECT ENDED***_**

"So, what happen to us after this?" asked Megatron, looks very suspenceful.  
"I'm so tired, Megatron. I want to take a rest first," said Optimus Prime, then he laying beside Megatron and kissing him before he is purring silently.  
After he staring after his mate which he is sleeping, Megatron decides to move up to him and get his affection without noticing something, when he just looking over his lover's body, some fluids flowing out from him thus he feel that he really like a girl in Optimus Prime's sight.  
"Optimus..I want to feel your love..like Megatron myself in this story.."

**A/N: Get ready for the next chapter to know what happen next to Optimus Prime and Megatron.**


	4. Love of 2 Enemies

After he staring after his mate which he is sleeping, Megatron decides to move up to him and get his affection without noticing something, when he just looking over his lover's body, some fluids flowing out from him thus he feel that he really like a girl in Optimus Prime's sight.  
"Optimus..I want to feel your love..like Megatron myself in this story.."  
And then..  
"Megatron, what was happen to me?" asked Optimus Prime, when he noticed that some fluid to himself.  
"Nothing, Prime, Just my fluid flowing down..maybe I've thinking of yours.."  
"Yeah..maybe you want more from me, right?"  
After that, the Autobot leader is stroking after his body that makes him throwing out some attractive sound lovely, with girl voice once again.  
Then both of them are kissing each other and showing their affection to their lover.

**_***MEGAPRIME PROJECT STARTS***_**

**_Since after that, Megatron and Optimus Prime are sentenced for seperate themselves in another class and having more homework than usual. That's too difficult..  
A few days later, they're released from that punishment but they're very different. They're never meet for their love-struggle and love-scene.  
Optimus Prime is having his meal with his friends.  
"Come on ,Optimus! Everything is finish thus let's get a party, you dig?" asked Jazz.  
"Yeah, Optimus. What the benefit if you're having love with that girl?" asked Sentinel Prime.  
"I know that! But that's not easy to talk! Megatron is my lover thus I can't forget her!" said Optimus Prime.  
"Sentinel is right, Prime. You need to forget Megatron as your final exam is become closer now," said Prowl.  
"Allright.."_**

**_Meanwhile, Megatron is sitting at one field, alone. Then, Starscream teasing her from behind.  
"Hey, what are you doing here, Starscream?" scolded Megatron, refusing his hands from touching her.  
"Oh..poor you, Megatron .You don't have any friends and your rank as the leader of the Decepticons have take over to someone else. What's your feeling now?" asked Starscream.  
That sentences makes Megatron punching Starscream harshly thus they're fighting each other. Another students are looking that fight. Then, Megatron is punching him until he hitting against the tree, his forehead is bleeding then he pulling her hair and knocking her against the wall several times."  
"This is why you need to be ruined! You're so cruel like this, do you?"  
At the same time, Optimus Prime and his friends are rushing there and stop that fight. Bumblebee and Bulkhead are stop that fight while Prowl and Ratchet are holding Starscream from keep fighting.  
"hey, why are you fighting? Please stop!" screamed Bumblebee.  
"Mind your own business, Autofools! This is my business beteen me and Megatron!" scolded Starscream, struggling.  
"Megatron, are you okay?" asked Optimus Prime, bring Megatron to the safer place.  
"Optimus..I...Starscream..." said Megatron weakily, her head is covered with blood then she fainted.  
'Megatron? Megatron?" Optimus Prime is trying to wake her up but he failed thus he is rushing toward Starscream and punching him and he fall to the ground. All the Autoboys are trying to stop that fight._**

After that, Optimus Prime and Starscream are sentenced for 10 canned each one and hangout from go to school for two weeks. (I mean, both of them are probited from go to school for 2 weeks) and Megatron is sent to the hospital.  
"After this, if I heard this case like this from both of you, you'll be kick out from this school!" warned Ultra Magnus.  
Then, both of them are walking out from that room.  
"You'll get my doom, Optimus! Just wait and see!" warned Starscream.  
That makes Optimus Prime is worrying about something. What happen if Starscream wants to ruin him?

**_

* * *

_**

**_Two weks later...  
Megatron is recover from her injure while Optimus Prime and Starscream are back to school. And Starscream is taking his revenge to Megatron and Optimus Prime.  
Hour 1050, Canteen.  
Starscream and his clones are planning of something.  
"Listen here, clones! We need to plan something to makesure Megatron cannot go to this school," said Starscream."  
"I know! Say Megatron is very good.." said Sunstorm.  
"But she will be angry to us.." said Skywarp.  
"Come on! We need to get her out from this school when she got everything!" said Thundercracker.  
"Such as?" asked Starscream.  
"We'll kill someone and accuse Megatron as a killer." said Slipstream.  
"Oh, yeah! Who want Megatron kick out from this school?"  
"I don't want it!" said Ramjet, actually he agree. of that suggestion.  
"From this, we must achieve this mission right now.."  
Suddenly there is someone is climbing up from the fence and bringing something. Swindle is giving his knife to Starscream.  
"What does the thing is?" asked Starscream.  
"For my loyal customer, this thing will you get for free," said Swindle.  
"For free?"  
"Just trial,"  
'Shit! I give you USD 39.99 for this,"  
"Hey! That's that price of this thing!"  
"Okay.."  
Starscream buying that knife and starts his mission with his clones..I mean, cousins._**

Meanwhile, Megatron is sitting at the canteen, having one drink. Sunstorm and Slipstream are walking toward her."  
"Megatron, you're such a good girl," said Sunstorm.  
"Megatron, please forgive me," said Slipstream.  
"What do you say?" asked Megatron.  
"Megatron, please forgive us! We have did much wrong thing to you. We want you come as our leader once again," said Ramjet actually..you know that!.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, Starscream also want to ask sorry to you. Please forgive him, Megatron. Skywarp, Thundercracker and Dirge want to ask sorry to you too,"  
"Allright..I'll forgive all of you..and.."  
"Megatron, actually we have one surprise party to you," said Slipstream.  
"Really?"  
Then, Megatron is following after that clones.

**_At the same time, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker and Dirge are planning to kill Ultra Magnus.  
"Listen here, clones. All of you must walking after me slowly, do you?" asked Starscream.  
"We're understand," said all of them.  
Then, they're knocking that door softly.  
"Who's there?" asked Ultra Magnus. When he opening the door, Starscream and his clones are shooting him._**

**_Back to Megatron, she is get after some Starscream clones until the dicipline room.  
"Hey, clones! You say that the surprise is here. So, where is it?" asked Megatron angrily. Then, someone had pushing her into that room and that door is locked. Megatron is struggling to move out from that room and then..  
...the prefects are walking into that room.  
"Megatron, what are you doing in here?" asked Sentinel Prime.  
"Nothing, Starscream clones..they're.." said Megatron.  
"Hey! What happen to our commander, brother?" asked Jetfire, shocked.  
"He's bleeding, brother. I'm scared.." said Jetstorm, scared.  
When Megatron is turning her head backward, she shocked when she see Ultra Magnus is dead on the table.  
"What a.." Megatron is shocked.  
"Hey, Megatron? Are you killed Ultra Magnus?!" scolded Sentinel Prime.  
"I don't know that. But Starscream...and his clones..." said Megatron looks nervous and lefting out the scene rushily._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hour 1330, afternoon assembly.  
All the students are rushing for their assembly. Sentinel Prime and Jazz are talking of something.  
"Students here, today we're shocked by one bad news of the tragedically death of Ultra Magnus recently," said Sentinel Prime.  
"What? Ultra Magnus is killed?""  
"And we know who is his murderer. She is..MEGATRON!"  
Then, Optimus Prime is running to the stage and takin that microphone to talk something.  
"Listen here, Sentinel, all students here! Megatron is not a killer, she is just a gangster girl, That's all," said Optimus Prime.  
"Hey! Who told you to make up for this story?" scolded Sentinel Prime.  
Then, Optimus Prime is running out from that assembly and rushing into the dorm._**

**_At the dorm, Optimus Prime is sleeping sadly. Sudenly, he shocked when Megatron is climbing up to his room.  
"Megatron, what are you doing here?' asked Optimus Prime,  
"Optimus, I need your help .They're want to kill me for killing Ultra Magnus." said Megatron emotionally.  
"What? You've killed Ultra Magnus? Sorry, I don't want to help you!"  
"Actually, Starscream and his clones are trying to trick me witrh this trap. We need to run away quickly,"  
"But.."  
"No excuses, Optimus."  
"Then, his blue eyes is looking her red eyes. They're get their head closer and their lips are meet to prove their first love. His eyes flowing out some tears for his sincereity for rescuing his lover. But their kiss are broken when someone is rushing into that room.  
"OPTIMUS PRIME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE WITH MEGATRON? YOU NEED TO GET OUT FROM THIS ROOM NOW!" scolded Sentinel Prime.  
"Optimus, what would we do now?" asked Megatron.  
"Don't worry, Megatron. I got an idea," said Optimus Prime.  
Then, that door is broken and all the Autoboys are rushing into that dorm but both of them are gone.  
"Where are they? Find both!" scolded Sentinel Prime, giving an order.  
"Brother, they're running out from the window," said Jetfire.  
"Yeah, brother. Look at this curtain, it's folden for a few metres," said Jetstorm.  
" Prime, where are you now?" said Prowl slowly._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Meanwhile, Megatron and Optimus Prime are running along the Detroit city from the students and hiding anywhere as long it's safe for hide for.  
Back to the Autoboys, they're decided to find after the Decepticons for some further information.  
_**

**_Hour 2100, Autoboy's dorm.  
"Tell us where is Megatron," scolded Sentinel Prime.  
"We don't know where is her since we're kicked her out from this group," said Shockwave.  
"I think if we more trust Megatron, we'll not be like this!" sighed Lugnut.  
"Silence! Tell us where is our Prime!" scolded Ratchet.  
"Vw zaid no Prime's here, you underztand?" scolded Blitzwing, hothead.  
"Prime iz here or not? HoHoHo! Ze don't know vhere iz him!" said him , random.  
"Prowl, call Prime now," said Bumblebee.  
"Prime.." Then, Prowl is calling Optimus Prime but that's offline.  
"He doesn't answering this call," said Bulkhead.  
"Lugnut, I want you to call Megatron now!" scolded Sentinel Prime, then Lugnut is calling Megatron but she's offline too.  
"Maybe we need to do something," said Ratchet._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_At the next day, Megatron and Optimus Prime are walking along the road to rescue themselves.  
"Optimus, look at this poster," said Megatron, tear that poster from one busstop and reading it.  
"We're dead, Megatron," said Optimus Prime, reading that poster.  
It written they're wanted by the police for murdering Ultra Magnus.  
"Hey, is that the murderer of Ultra Magnus?"  
"Get them!"  
Then, both of them are running away from the scene unfortunately Optimus Prime cannot run faster thus Megatron is pulling his hand to ge him keep faster._**

**_They're hiding in one rented room.  
"Megatron ,we're okay now," said Optimus Prime.  
"Say, we're wanted by the police. We need to run from them at all?" asked Megatron.  
"Maybe, but how much long we need to stay here?"  
"I don't want something happen to me.."  
"Me too,"  
Then, there is one call from Prowl. Optimus Prime answering it.  
"Prowl, is that you?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Prime, where are you now?" asked Prowl.  
" We're okay. We're hiding in one rent house to hide ourselves,"  
"Prime, listen here, the police are everywhere to find after both of you." said Ratchet.  
"I know.."  
"Listen here, Optimus! You and Megatron will kick out from this school and sentenced to the death for this!" said Snetinel Prime.  
That calls ended.  
"We'll be sentenced to the death?" asked Megatron, shocked.  
"Yeah..that's our fate.." said Optimus Prime.  
"I need to meet my friends before my death,"  
"Me too,"  
Both of them are staring each other. Then, Optimus Prime take out one giftbox from his pocket and opening it. He wearing the goldring to Megatron while Megatron is wearing the silver ring to Optimus Prime, each ring has their lover's name on it.  
"Megatron.. will you marry me?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"What?" Megatron is shocked.  
Then, both of them are kissing each other and locking it for a minute.  
"I love you, Megatron," said Optimus Prime.  
"I love you too, Optimus.." said Megatron.  
They're kissing once again.._**

**_***MEGAPRIME PROJECT ENDED***_**

"Aww.. we're so cute, right, Optimus?" asked Megatron.  
"Yeah, cute," said Optimus Prime.  
They're kissing once again and starting their love-scene. The Decepticon tyrant is moving toward his metal rod thus he sucking it harshly, makes his lover moaning loudly. He insert it into his port and moving slowly thus they're feel enjoyable and keep their action on.

**_***MEGAPRIME PROJECT STARTS***_**

**_Optimus Prime is laying down to the floor, let Megatron moving her hands to his thigh until his pelvis and massaging them passionately.  
"Megatron, what are you doing here? I'm very.." said Optimus Prime, then he is moaning softly.  
"Oh.. come on, Optimus. How much long you going like this?" said Megatron ,then she moving closer to him and kissing each other. Now, his hands are moving to her thighs and stroking underneath her pinafore dress until her intimate area and lifting it up. He grabbing her waist and turning themselves.  
Now, Megatron is laying on the floor while Optimus Prime is above of her, squeezing her right breast and taking off her pinafore until she looks wearing the white shirt. She is groaning loudly, kissing his hand softly..  
"Optimus..ah..do..more..."  
"Allright.."  
Then, he take off her shirt and moving his hands to her back to take off some hook of her bra and take it off, now his glossa is licking her breast and sucking it, Megatron is moaning once again. Her hands are moving into his pelvis once again and this time, she want to take off his trousers while he lifting up her pinafore and take off her panties in one fast pull. Then, Megatron is salaciously broadening her legs, thus he inserting his metal rod into her port and pulling it slowly thus makes her keep groaning again, calling his name.  
"Optimus! Optimus! I like it, Optimus! Please!" screamed Megatron.  
"Really, you like it?" asked Optimus Prime, then they're kissing each other and get more closer when their glossa are sliding into their lover's mouth together. They're keep moving her hands to their lover and get more spot so they're can throwing out their love-sound until they're reaching into climax level. Then, Optimus Prime and Megatron are sleeping side by side. She feels some fluids are flowing out from hers thus she feels that her lover is very virile ones...  
"Optimus, after this, we need to meet our friend," said Megatron.  
"Yeah, I'm also think of that," said Optimus Prime, then they're meet their lips again  
"Good night, Optimus,"  
"Good night too, Megatron. I love you,"  
They're sleeping each other, dreaming of that moment._****_  
At the next day, both of them are decide to left that renthouse and return to the school.  
When they're return to the school, only the Autoboys and the prefects are welcoming them.  
"Prime, you're back!" said Prowl.  
"Yeah! Boss is return," screamed Bumblebee.  
"After this, we need to get marrt," said Optimus Prime.  
"What do you mean, Optimus?" asked Sentinel Prime.  
"Megatron and I will get marry,"  
That sentences makes Sentinel Prime fainted.  
"That's cool, Optimus! Young mariage, you dig?" said Jazz.  
'OptimusandMegatronaregettingmarry?Thatsinteresting," said Blurr._**

* * *

**_Two days later,  
Megatron and Optimus Prime are ready to get marry. Now, Optimus Prime is wearing the blue tuxedo while Megatron is wearing the black wedding dress. They're stay far each other.  
"Good luck to you, Optimus," said Jazz.  
"I hope you and Megatron are living happily," said Ratchet.  
"But I don't agree of this mariage. How does you and Megatron will get marry? You'll be sentenced to the.." said Sentinel Prime then his mouth is covered by Jazz.  
"Prime, happy marriage," said Jetfire.  
"Happy marriage too," said Jetstorm.  
"Boss, after this, we'll be miss you now," said Bumblebee.  
"Don't worry about that, Bumblebee. You can meet me one day," said Optimus Prime.  
"But..I feel something will happen to us," said Megatron.  
"What happen?"_**

**_Suddenly, Starscream and his clones are rushing into that room and take Optimus Prime away.  
"Starscream, you cannot do that to Optimus! We're getting married!" scolded Megatron.  
"You pathethic Megatron, you need to walk over my dead body if you want to marry him!" said Starscream then he lefting the scene following by his clones at all.  
Megatron is upset, that marriage is cancelled.  
"OPTIMUS!!!" screamed Megatron, throwing the flowers out to the window.  
"Megatron, you need to surrender to the police now," said Ratchet.  
"What? I need to rescue Optimus!"_**

**_***MEGAPRIME PROJECT ENDED***_**

"What does happen to me, Megatron? I want to know the final one," said Optimus Prime.  
"After this, Prime. I'll tell you the end of that.." said Megatron.  
Both of them are sleeping side by side.

**A/N: What happen to Optimus Prime? Get ready to the next chapter.**


	5. Megatron in vegeance!

"What does happen to me, Megatron? I want to know the final one," said Optimus Prime.  
"After this, Prime. I'll tell you the end of that.." said Megatron.  
Both of them are sleeping side by side.  
"I'll tell you what does happen to you, Optimus.." said Megatron.

**_***MEGAPRIME PROJECT STARTS***_**

**_Meanwhile, Optimus Prime is wake up slowly, he is in one caged room. Starscream is walking into that room and kicking him aside.  
"Pathethic Autoboys! You know that you've get marry with the bitch?!" scolded Starscream.  
"What do you say? Megatron is not a bitch! She's just an evil girl," scolded Optimus Prime.  
Then, Starscream angrily gets his knife and stabbing him suddenly. Optimus Prime screaming in pain._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Back to Megatron, she is forced by the Autoboys for surrender to the police for her 'evil'deed'.  
"Whatever do you want to say, I need to rescue Optimus!" scolded Megatron.  
"Back out of your words, bitch! I'm just want to save Optimus. I want to save Optimus!" scolded Sentinel Prime, imitating her words.  
Then, Megatron is punching him and she says, "Remember, boys. I need your help to rescue Optimus from Starscream. You're bastard Starscream! I'll makesure your place should in the hell!"  
"But you have one condition," said Ratchet.  
"Just say it as long Optimus must be save,"  
"You need to surender to the police first. We don't want to be accompany with the murderer,"  
"But what about Optimus? Who should be rescue him?"_**

**_At the police station, Bulkhead and Bumblebee are taking Megatron into that building.  
"Good afternoon, sir. The suspect of the murdering of Ultra Magnus is here," said Bumblebee.  
"Congratulations! But actually we've found the real suspect,"  
That sentences makes Megatron shocked, "What? I'm not a suspected? Who else?"  
"Look at there,"  
Then, Megatron see her friends, Lugnut, Blitzwing and Shockwave are arresting Slipstream, Sunstorm and Dirge respectively.  
"You..you're..you should be hate me!" said Megatron.  
"No, we did this for you, Master," said Lugnut.  
"Thoze clonez here are accompany vith Ztarzcream to murder Ultra Magnuz," said Blitzwing, hothead.  
"And look at them! They're look traity like Ztarzcream, right? Right? Right?" said him, random.  
Then, Megatron is rushing toward them and slapping the three of them.  
"You're such a clones! All of you are imitating all of Starscream's! Why do you want to get me kick out from school?" scolded Megatron.  
"We're just follow his order, that's all," said Slipstream.  
"Megatron, please forgive me. You're so good, cute..beautiful.." said Sunstorm.  
"Master, don't be influence with that words," said Lugnut.  
Then, Megatron is punching Sunstorm, "Bastard clones!"  
"Decepticons, take them into the lock-up. I'm very want to kick their ass if they're behave like this!" scolded her again. Then, that Starscream clones are taken away into the lock-up.  
"So, what do you want to do next, Megatron?" asked Ratchet.  
"While the Decepticons and I are trying to beat Starscream and the rest of the clones, all of you must rescue Optimus from him, do it now!" said Megatron.  
Then, all the Autoboys are rushing out to their van and driving out from the scene.  
The Decepticons are coming toward her.  
"Blitzwing, Shockwave, both of you get after Starscream clone. Lugnut, we need to get after Starscream. I need to rescue Optimus," said Megatron.  
"But does Optimus is a Autoboy that you hate most, Master?" asked Lugnut.  
"Ignore that! My lover's live is realy important!"  
All of them are lefting the scene to rescue Optimus Prime and beating Starscream and the rest of his clones._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Meanwhile, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker and Ramjet are hitting fainted Optimus Prime to release their anger to Megatron.  
"Get this, pathetic Autoboys!" said Starscream.  
"I'm really scare to do this, but I need to do this!" said Skywarp.  
"I'm really want to do it thus just hit him until he die!" said Thundercracker.  
"I'm not hate him, but I'm very love her too!" said Ramjet, actually he hates Optimus Prime and hates Megatron too.  
"Enough, clones! While we've get this fool boy, we need to finish him up so.." said Starscream.  
"So, what? Kill him!" said Thundercracker.  
Then, Starscream is get that knife once again and trying to kill him but Megatron stops him suddenly thus that knife is throwing out somewhere.  
"Hey, what ar you doing here, pathetic Megatron?" scolded Starscream.  
"Get over my body if you want to kill him!" scolded Megatron, then both of them are hitting and kicking each other. At the same time, Lugnut, Blitzwing and Shockwave are fighting with Skywarp, Thundercracker and Ramjet. Then, Bumblebee and Prowl are get that oppurtunity to rescue Optimus Prime and take him out from that place.  
"Are you okay, Prime?" asked Prowl.  
"I'm..okay..please..help..me.." said Optimus Prime weakily.  
"We need to get him to the hospital!" said Ratchet.  
While Optimus Prime is sent to hospital, the Decepticons are finally finishing Starscream clones, but the fight of Megatron and Starscream never end until..  
...Megatron is falling down to the floor while Starscream gets his knife and trying to stab her.  
"Starsceam, please stop now!" screamed Megatron.  
"Shut up, bitch! This is your final scene now!" said Stascream then he killing her but...Optimus Prime stopping him!  
"Optimus?" Megatron shocked.  
"Run from here, Megatron! I'm need to finish him!" screamed Optimus Prime.  
"No! We're fighting with him together,"  
"What?"  
"We're altogether beating Starscream,"  
Then, that couples are together fighting with Starscream for a moment until Starscream is falling down to the ground and he forced to be surrender to both of them.  
"Please..Megatron..you're..so.." said Starscream, then Megatron lifting him up until his feet cannot reach the ground and throwing him aside. The police are coming to the scene.  
"Starscream, you're under arrest for murdering Ultra Magnus!"  
"Oh, no!"  
At last, Starscream and his clones are arrested by the police. Both of them are relieved that they're save from that traitor. Not forget, their kiss are given too._**

**_***MEGAPRIME PROJECT ENDED***_**

"So, are we geting married, Megatron?" asked Optimus Prime, then he kissing his lips softly.  
"Maybe..but let me finishing this story," said Megatron, replying his kiss thus they're get their scene again.

**_***MEGAPRIME PROJECT STARTS***_**

**_A few days later..  
Optimus Prime and Megatron are in their meeting-place after the school session are finish. They're can continue their studies thus they're released from that false statement.  
"Megatron, I've say that we're getting married, right?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah, what?" asked Megatron.  
"I think we need to postpone it first as we need to continue our studies,"  
"But that marriage.. ah, forget it!"  
"Don't thinking of that ,Megatron. We'll getting marry one day,"  
"Really, Optimus? Don't lying Megatron, okay?"  
"I'm promise, Megatron,"  
Both of them are kissing each other.  
"Remember, Optimus. You have two choices to choose for. Continue your studies or getting married with Megatron." said Ratchet.  
"You need to choose one that makes you cool, you dig?" asked Jazz.  
"I'll choose...continue my studies," said Optimus Prime.  
That sentences makes Megatron punching him harshly.  
"What do you say? I'm really want to get mary with you, but why do you did this to me?" scolded Megatron.  
"Listen here, Megatron. You're not understand," said Optimus Prime.  
"Enough, Optimus! I don't want love you anymore! I hate you!"  
Then, Megatron is rushing away from him and keep running. Optimus Prime is getting after her.  
"Megatron! Megatron! Wait for me!"  
"Enough, Optimus! I hate you! I hate you!"  
Now, he is tired and cannot run after her for a while.  
"I hate you, Optimus! I hate.." Megatron muted for a while when she see one car is knocking her and she is screaming.  
Finaly, she is knocked down by that car and thrown away 5 metre from the scene. Optimus Prime shocked and running toward her.  
"MEGATRON! MEGATRON!" screamed Optimus Prime, get after her.  
"Megatron, are you okay, Megatron? Wake up!"  
"Optimus..I ..can't..take..this..any..more..." said Megatron, weakily.  
"Megatron, you need to get up! I'm very need you!"  
'No, Optimus..my ..time..is..come.."  
"Megatron, I'm.."  
Then, Optimus Prime shocked when he see some blood flowing out from her legs. She's miscarriaged!  
"Megatron..are..you..."  
"Yes..Optimus..Our..love...are...ruined...as..our...life..."  
"Megatron, please don't leave me! I love you, Megatron!"  
"I..love..you..too..Op..ti..mus.."  
Finally, Megatron is dead.  
"Megatron? Megatron?" Optimus Prime is trying to wake her but she didn't get breath again.  
"MEGATRON!!" Optimus Prime is screaming, then the rain is falling down the indicate of sadness._**

**_***MEGAPRIME PROJECT FINISHED***_**

"That's all the end of that story, Optimus?" asked Megatron, shocked.  
"So, you want to continue that story once again?" asked Optimus Prime.  
Then, they're get up from their scene as they're reaching the climax level and Optimus Prime is lefting the scene rushily. Megatron is feel dissatisfied but he is very relieved.

But he didn't realised something..Megatron had feel ill now..oh, no! Megatron is pregnant of Optimus Prime's sparklings!

The End.

**A/N: Get ready for OPTIMUS PRIME IN REVENGE TRILOGY part 3: WAKE ME UP WHEN OPTIMUS PRIME ENDS.  
Also I got one new comunity, titled VEEKAIZHANEZ'S OPTIMUSPRIMESARI PAIRING FANCLUB. You want it?  
Also vote your respond after you read this story in my profile, okay?**


End file.
